Just Friend?
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Rukia dan Ichigo sudah berteman sejak SD. Dan selama ini mereka memendam perasaan masing-masing. Tetapi ketika Orihime meminta bantuan Rukia, sanggupkah Rukia melakukannya? Special for IchiRuki day. COMPLETE NOW
1. Chapter 1

Just Friends?

Disclaimer: Bleach punya om saya, Kubo Tite, bukan punya saya. (Jiaahhh, ngakunya keponakan :P) Dan bukan saya yang buat lagu Apalah Arti Cinta & Aku dan Dirimu.

CHECK THIS OUT!

-o-

"Berhenti kau ICHIGOOOO!" Seorang siswi SMA yang cebol tengah mengejar seorang laki-laki berambut oranye. Ichigo terus berlari-lari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang meninggalkan Rukia yang tengah mengejarnya.

"ICHIGOOO! Kembali! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Rukia teriak lagi.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pun akan mengira bahwa arti dari kata 'tanggung jawab' itu adalah ****. Mari kita lihat flashback.

_Flashback_

TOK TOK TOK

"Rukiaaa! Ayo cepetan! Udah jam 6 lewat seperempat nih ntar kita telat!" panggil Ichigo sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Iyaaa! Tunggu bentar lagi pake baju nih!" jawab Rukia sambil memakai _ehem _pakaian dalamnya alias bra.

"Ruki-" saat Ichigo mau manggil lagi eh yang dipanggil sudah membuka pintu. Rukia menggantung tasnya di tangan kirinya dengan tugas Biologi yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ichigo melebarkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Rukia di depannya ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Bukan seorang anak perempuan nakal yang suka memanjat pohon melainkan seorang gadis. Walaupun tingginya masih tetap seperti dulu tetapi banyak yang berubah. Bibirnya menjadi lebih merah dan rambutnya dibiarkan panjang terurai. Dadanya juga sudah mulai membesar dibanding dulu yang rata sekali. Mata violetnya yang besar membuat orang semakin senang menatapnya. Walaupun Rukia cemberut, Ichigo dapat melihat 'inner beauty-nya' Rukia. Roknya yang menggantung di atas lutut memperlihatkan kaki putihnya yang jenjang dan mulus tanpa bekas luka sedikit pun. Rukia terlihat... _wow_ membuat Ichigo menelan ludahnya.

"Berisik banget sih lo! Lo kira gue budeg apa?" omel Rukia.

"Siapa suruh bangun telat" balas Ichigo. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang sudah mengkhayal kemana-mana.

"Argh... Kau berisik jeruk!"

"Apa, midget?"

"Aku bilang kau berisik jeruk!"

"Kau juga berisik cebol!"

"Kau...!" Rukia men-death glare ke Ichigo.

"Apa?" Ichigo juga membalas death glare Rukia.

Aura di sekitar mereka hitam seperti sedang dirasuki oleh makhluk halus.

"Eh eh eh, pagi-pagi udah berantem.. udah-udah..." Hisana mencoba untuk melerai mereka.

"Kalian ini kalau berantem terus ntar tau-tau jadian.. Jangan lupa PJ-nya ya..." Hisana mencoba menggoda mereka berdua.

Mendengar perkataan Hisana, Rukia dan Ichigo blushing. Mukanya memerah semerah tomat.

"Iihh, kakak apa-apaan sih! Mana mau aku sama kepala jeruk kayak gitu!"

"Aku juga gak mau ama bocah pendek kayak kamu!"

"EH! Apa maksudmu dengan bocah pendek, strawberry?"

"Ya memang kenyataan kan kalau kau pendek!"

"Memang apa yang salah jeruk?"

"Kauuuu!"

Mendengar mereka berteriak seperti itu membuat urat Hisana nongol satu.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM! Sekarang cepat pergi sarapan dan langsung pergi sekolah!" Hisana langsung ngomel-ngomel dengan aura neraka tingkat 5. Dengan kecepatan ekspres (?) Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menciut sebesar kutu.

"Ha-hai" Mereka menjawab bersamaan. Mereka langsung ngacir ke ruang makan dan segera memakan sarapannya.

-o-

"Ini semua salahmu, Jeruk!" Omel Rukia sambil menaruh tugas biologinya di atas meja makan.

"Kok jadi salahku, kan kamu yang teriak-teriak duluan." Jawab Ichigo sambil meminum jus jeruk yang tersedia di meja.

"Tapi kan kau yang memancing! Jadi ini salahmu!"

Lama-lama pun Ichigo kesal dengan Rukia, dengan keras dia membanting (menaruh lebih tepatnya) gelasnya di meja hingga isinya muncrat keluar dan tumpahannya tidak sengaja menodai tugas Rukia. Rukia pun langsung terkejut dengan tindakan Ichigo tapi setelah melihat tugasnya yang sudah susah-susah ia kerjakan menjadi sia-sia gara-gara Ichigo.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

"Oops, saatnya kabur... hiiii"

_End of flashback_

"ICHIGO! Kembali kau!" Rukia kembali memanggil Ichigo. Tetapi yang dipanggil sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Kini Rukia sedang bertumpu kepada kedua lututnya. Terengah-engah setelah mengelilingi kota Karakura untuk mencari Ichigo. Seragamnya sudah basah oleh keringat yang dikeluarkannya. Rambutnya sudah berantakan, mencuat kesana kemari. Rukia pun melirik ke jam tangannya, bel sekolah akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi. Sudah waktunya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Ahh sial... Awas kau Ichigo!" Rukia segera bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

-o-

_Sementara di tempat Ichigo..._

"Gomen ne, Rukia..." Ichigo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk melakukan 'sesuatu'.

-o-

_SMA Karakura_

_Kriingggg..._

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan para siswa yang tadinya berhamburan di lapangan, kantin, halaman belakang, toilet dan semacamnya segera kembali ke kandang asalnya eh maksud saya kelas.

Orihime, Renji, Tatsuki, Hinamori, Keigo dan Rangiku mengerubungi Rukia kayak laler ijo. Rukia duduk di kursinya dengan tampang menyeramkan. Alisnya mengkerut dan matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Rukia-channnn~ Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Keigo histeris.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya datar.

"Mana Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Gak tau."

"Apakah Kurosaki-kun sakit?" tanya Orihime. Orihime memang menyukai Ichigo. Dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Tidak. Tapi akan." Rukia mengepalkan tangannya.

Mendengar jawaban Rukia. Renji dan kawan-kawan langsung memasang wajah horror. Mereka menjauhi meja Rukia dan segera duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, Mayuri-sensei datang ke kelas. Ikkaku sang ketua kelas (Apa?) segera menyiapkan. Setelah itu Mayuri-sensei segera mengabsen. Setelah selesai mengabsen, Mayuri-sensei menyuruh para siswa untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

JGER!

Rukia langsung berkeringat dingin. Tugasnya kan ketumpahan jus jeruk. Bagaimana dong? Mayuri-sensei kan terkenal di seantero sekolah dengan hukumannya yang berat. Entah menyapu koridor selama 1 bulan, atau membersihkan gudang olahraga dan lain-lain.

"Anak-anak, siapa yang belum mengumpulkan tugas?"

"Hah? Siapa? Siapa?" gumaman seperti mulai terdengar dari bisikan-bisikan para murid.

"Yang belum mengumpulkan tugas harap tolong maju ke depan." Mayuri-sensei menimang-nimang penggaris dari kayu di tangannya. Rukia menjadi pucat mukanya. Dia sedang bimbang.

_Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku maju? Arrgghhh, ini gara-gara si kepala jeruk itu! Awas saja nanti akan ku datangi rumahnya! _Pikir Rukia.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut warna oranye sedang berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu. Lalu ia meluruskan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah serius lalu berjalan ke arah meja guru.

"Gomen, sensei. Saya terlambat karena tugasnya Kuchiki tertinggal di rumahnya jadi saya yang mengambilnya." Ichigo menyerahkan tugasnya Rukia dan tugasnya ke Mayuri-sensei.

"Sekali lagi, gomen, sensei." Ichigo berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Rukia terkejut. Barusan... Ichigo berbohong untuknya... dan membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf... Hellooo! Ini Ichigo Kurosaki yang kita bicarakan. Orang yang tidak akan pernah membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, tapi apa maksudnya sekarang ini?

"Wah... Kau sangat baik, Kurosaki. Berterima kasihlah kepada Kurosaki, Kuchiki."

Rukia menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Semua pandangan terarah kepadanya. Lalu, dia menoleh ke Ichigo. Pandangan mereka bertemu...

_Deg deg..._

Jantung Rukia berdetak sangat kencang. Lelaki yang sudah dikaguminya semenjak SMP ini menatap matanya dalam. Rasanya aneh... Seperti... seperti... Seribu kupu-kupu berada di dalam perutnya. Dadanya juga sesak.

Ichigo pun merasakan hal yang sama saat bertemu pandang dengan Rukia. Tadinya dia hanya bermaksud untuk bertanggung jawab atas tugas Rukia yang telah ia rusak. Semua tadi juga hanya sebuah akting untuk menjaga imagenya. Tapi semuanya berubah saat bertemu pandang dengan Rukia. Jika dia tidak mempertahankan imagenya, mukanya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...terima kasih, ... Ichigo." Ichigo tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah mejanya yang tepat di samping Rukia.

Dia berdiri tepat di samping Rukia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya Rukia.

"Dasar midget! Itu kan gunanya teman..." Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

Melihat Ichigo tersenyum ke Rukia, Orihime merasa iri dengan Rukia. Dia merasa iri karena Ichigo hanya tersenyum ke arah Rukia dan kenyataannya memang begitu.

Rukia meraih tangannya dan menaruh tangannya di kepala, tepat di bekas bagian Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Berisik jeruk! Rambutku jadi berantakan tahu!" Rukia menendang perutnya Ichigo dengan kakinya.

Ichigo menunduk dan meraih perutnya. "Kau ini! Sudah ditolong juga malah menendangku. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Sekarang buka halaman 87!" Perintah Mayuri-sensei.

-o-

Pelajaran masih berlangsung dengan baik. Keadaan kelas hening, tidak ada yang bersuara satupun. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran. Dagunya ditopang oleh tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencatat. Rukia terus memandangi Ichigo. Dia sudah berteman dengan Ichigo dari SD. Bermain, belajar, menangis, tertawa pun mereka selalu bersama-sama.

Hampir setiap hari juga terdengar teriakan mereka berdua. Entah sedang taruhan atau merebutkan sesuatu, ada saja hal kecil yang bisa menyulut pertengkaran mereka. Namun... entah sudah berapa lama, Rukia memendam perasaan ini. Rukia menyukai Ichigo. Tetapi teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu.

Rukia tahu kalau ini salah. Rukia tahu kalau Orihime menyukai Ichigo. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ichigo terus berada di dalam pikirannya? Rukia memalingkan mukanya dan menghela napas. Dia ingin ke kamar mandi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Rukia beranjak dari mejanya dan meminta izin ke Mayuri-sensei.

Sedari tadi, Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia memperhatikannya. Ichigo juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rukia. Tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya.

Sejak pertengkaran tadi, masing-masing Ichigo dan Rukia belum pernah berbicara lagi. Hal itu juga membuat teman-teman mereka heran. Melihat Rukia ke toilet, Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia tahu kebiasaan Rukia. Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meminta izin ke toilet.

"Ahh... bangun Rukia! Bangun! Kenapa kau memikirkan Ichigo terussss? Kau tidak boleh menyukai Ichigo, kau harus memberikan Ichigo ke Orihime!" batin Rukia dalam hati. Dia bingung kenapa dia terus memikirkan Ichigo.

Ichigo berlari ke arah toilet dan menemukan Rukia yang sedang membasuh mukanya di depan wastafel. Ichigo terdiam di situ. Sementara Rukia mengelap mukanya yang basah. Rukia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, ia pun menoleh dan terkesiap melihat Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu. Ia pun terdiam di situ. Ichigo berjalan ke arah Rukia dan berdiri di sampingnya.

_Deg... deg..._

Jantung Rukia kembali berdetak cepat. Mereka berdua terdiam. Perasaan canggung di antara mereka berdua mulai menjalar. Lalu Ichigo mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"H-hey... Rukia..." Ichigo menaruh tangannya di belakang lehernya.

"H-hey Ichigo.." Rukia membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"Ru-Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Ya?" Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Mengenai tadi pagi, maaf ya.."

"A-aahh... Kalau itu tidak apa-apa kok, Ichigo.. Hehe.. Tapi terima kasih juga ya, Ichigo. Kau sudah mengganti tugasku. Bagaimana cara balasnya nih?" Rukia mencoba menggeser dirinya dan menjauh dari Ichigo.

"..." Ichigo terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, kau pikirkan saja dulu. Aku duluan ke kela-"

Ucapan Rukia terpotong karena tiba-tiba Rukia ditarik oleh Ichigo dan memeluknya dari belakang. Erat. Pipi Rukia memanas. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pelukan Ichigo terasa hangat dan nyaman. Rukia hanyut di dalam dekapan Ichigo. Rukia dapat merasakan dada Ichigo yang bidang dan perutnya yang sixpack dari belakang punggungnya.

Ichigo yang memeluknya ini bukanlah Ichigo yang dulu. Bocah laki-laki yang hampir setiap hari merengut tetapi sekarang walaupun masih suka merengut, Ichigo berbeda sekarang. Tingginya sudah melebihi tingginya, tangannya berotot, rahangnya kuat, dan tatapannya yang tajam. Dada Ichigo yang bidang membuat Rukia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Ichigo tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba memeluk Rukia. Saat melihat punggungnya Rukia, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ingin memeluknya. Tahu-tahu Rukia sudah berada di dalam dekapannya.

"H-hei! Ichigo... apa yang kau lakukan..?"

"Hei.. Ichi-"

"Balasan darimu... hanya... izinkan aku memelukmu ya...?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada pelan. Nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat terasa di telinga Rukia.

"A-apa mak-sudmu?"

"Ssst.. diam! Biarkan aku memelukmu satu kali ini saja."

Rukia terdiam. Dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia merasa kalau ini salah. Bagaimana jika terlihat oleh Orihime? Tapi perasaan hangat ini terus menghanyutkannya. Lagipula, Ichigo kan belum pacaran dengan Orihime. Kenapa dia harus takut? _Baiklah sekali ini saja... _pikir Rukia. Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo. Merasakan Rukia sudah mulai relax, Ichigo mencium lembut kepala Rukia dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

KRINGGG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi namun mereka tidak mendengarnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kehangatan pelukan satu sama lain. Para siswa pun mulai keluar dari kelasnya. Renji, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro dan lain-lain keluar dari kelasnya.

Mereka mencari Rukia dan Ichigo karena sedari tadi mereka belum kembali ke kelas. Mereka berjalan ke arah toilet dan menemukan Ichigo dan Rukia yang tengah berpelukan. Mereka semua terkejut terlebih lagi Orihime.

"ICHIGO! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Rukia-chan?" tanya Keigo histeris.

Serentak, Ichigo dan Rukia langsung melepas pelukannya. Muka mereka berdua memerah dan mereka bergeser menjauh. Mereka sangat malu tertangkap basah sedang berpelukan.

"I-itu..." Rukia mencoba menjelaskan tapi keburu oleh Ichigo yang segera mengajak mereka makan di atap.

"Ahh! Aku lapar! Makan yuk!" Ichigo segera menyeret Keigo, Uryuu, Chad pergi ke atap.

-o-

Mereka semua makan di dalam keheningan. Masing-masing dari mereka diam, sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi berbeda dengan Keigo. Dia merasa Ichigo telah menodai Rukia. Keigo terus menangis meraung-raung.

"Teganya kau Ichigo! Kau telah menodai Rukia-chan! Aku tidak terima!" Teriak Keigo.

"Hei Ichigo, tadi kau dan Rukia sedang ngapain? Kok kayaknya mesra banget sih?" tanya Renji dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Berisik baka!" Ichigo tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi. Ichigo langsung menyeret Keigo dan Renji keluar.

"Hei Ichigo, Rukia!" Panggil Rangiku. Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh ke Rangiku.

"Aku ingin tahu... Hubungan kalian berdua sebenarnya apa sih? Kalian pacaran ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Rangiku, Ichigo dan Rukia tersedak oleh makanan mereka sendiri. Rukia memukul-mukul dadanya sementara Orihime sibuk mengambilkan minum untuk Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil minuman dari Orihime. Setelah menggumam 'terima kasih' dan meneguknya sampai habis. Orihime mengelus punggung Ichigo dengan pelan.

Rukia menatap keduanya dengan raut muka yang sedih. Mereka seperti seorang kekasih.

_Mereka sangat cocok, _pikir Rukia dalam hati.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku!"

Semua orang kembali menoleh ke arah perempuan bermata violet dan pemuda berambut jabrik ini. Orihime berharap Ichigo menjawab seperti yang dia harapkan.

"Eh? Itu..." Ichigo mencoba menjawab tapi agak ragu.

"Teman!" Rukia menjawab dengan senyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan jika kita perhatikan lebih dekat. Rukia terpaksa menjawab karena dia teringat perkataan Orihime sewaktu hari Minggu.

_Flashback_

Rukia baru saja pulang dari mini-market untuk membeli Kiranti untuk Hisana yang lagi PMS. Dia menyusuri jalan dan bersenandung kecil. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Ichigo. Dia teringat pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Lalu tiba-tiba Rukia berpapasan dengan Orihime.

"Kuchiki-sann~" panggil Orihime.

"Hai, Orihime."

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Aah… ini dari mini-market. Titipan Hisana nee-san."

"Kuchiki-san, menurutmu Kurosaki-kun bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurosaki-kun, menurutmu bagaimana orangnya?"

_Hmm? Ichigo? Ya.. dia baik, pengertian__, setia kawan dan… ah tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya kepada Orihime._ Pikir Rukia.

"Dia menyebalkan, sok tahu, dan pemarah!"

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku dia orangnya baik kok."

_Ya, kau benar Orihime._ Kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Kuchiki-san! Apakah kau menyukai Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ti-tidak! Mana mungkin aku suka sama kepala jeruk itu!"

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau bisa membantuku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kurosaki-kun dong? Bisa kan, Kuchiki-san."

"Eeh? Ba-Baiklah…" Entah kenapa perasaan cemburu meresap ke dada Rukia. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan kepada Orihime kalau dia menyukai Ichigo tapi dia kasihan kepada Orihime.

Orang tua Orihime sudah meninggal semenjak dia masih kecil. Dia tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Tetapi ketika ia berusia 12 tahun, kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Orang-orang yang dicintainya sudah banyak yang meninggalkannya. Dan kini, Orihime menyukai Ichigo. Haruskah Rukia mengambil kebahagiaan Orihime?

_Mereka pasti akan sangat serasi._ Pikir Rukia. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Mata violetnya memancarkan kesedihan di hatinya.

"Aku duluan ya, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya ke Rukia.

"Y-ya…baiklah.." Rukia membalas melambaikan tangannya ke Orihime.

_Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Semoga __nanti kau bahagia, Ichigo. _

_End of flashback_

"Ya benar, hubungan kami adalah teman... ya sahabat..." jawab Rukia.

Semua orang di situ terkejut dengan pernyataan Rukia. Renji, Chad, Tatsuki, dan Momo. Mereka semua terkejut. Mereka menyangka Rukia dan Ichigo berpacaran. Kan wajar saja jika kalau mereka berpacaran, mereka sudah berteman dari kecil. Rukia tersenyum sementara Ichigo terdiam.

"Kita teman kan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eeh? Y-ya.. benar… teman.." Ichigo terpaksa menjawab.

Semua orang disana tercengang tetapi berbeda dengan Orihime, dia bersorak dalam hati mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Orihime tidak tahu kalau Rukia berbohong. Rukia sudah menyukai Ichigo sejak mereka masih SMP tetapi Rukia takut ditolak Ichigo. Ichigo sangat kecewa. Kecewa dengan Rukia dan mulutnya sendiri. Kenapa dia menjawab mereka adalah teman?

_**Tiba saatnya kita saling bicara**_

_**Tentang perasaan yang kian menyiksa**_

_**Tentang rindu yang menggebu**_

_**Tentang cinta yang tak terungkap**_

Tatsuki, Renji. Momo, dan Chad yang daritadi diam, diam-diam tahu kalau Ichigo menyukai Rukia. Mereka juga tahu kalau Orihime menyukai Ichigo. Mereka tahu kalau Rukia juga menyukai Ichigo tapi setelah Rukia tahu kalau Orihime menyukai Ichigo, Rukia mencoba mengalah. Mereka sudah tahu semuanya.

_**Sudah terlalu lama kita berdiam**_

Suasana yang hening merasuki keadaan mereka semua. Lalu tiba-tiba Keigo berteriak, membuat mereka yang daritadi berdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing menjadi buyar. Dengan terpaksa mereka menoleh ke arah Keigo. Keigo mencoba untuk melucu dan membuat mereka semua tertawa. Alhasil mereka semua tertawa tetapi tidak bagi Rukia dan Ichigo. Rukia masih termenung dengan dagu ditopang tangan kanannya. Sementara Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas.

_**Tenggelam dalam gelisah yang tak teredam**_

_**Memenuhi mimpi-mimpi malam kita**_

Ichigo masih melamun, ternyata hanya perasaannya saja. Selama ini dia mengira kalau Rukia menyukainya tapi ternyata hanya sebatas teman. Ichigo berharap kalau hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari teman tapi... kenyataannya seperti itu... Ichigo selalu bermimpi jika di masa depan nanti mereka bisa bersama selamanya.

KRINGG

Bel tanda istirahat selesai. Renji, Keigo, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Momo dan Orihime segera bangun dari duduknya. Tapi Rukia dan Ichigo masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Keduanya masih terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Rukia, ayo!" panggil Momo.

"Ah, ya…"

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih duduk. Dia berdiri dan menghela napasnya. Dia tersenyum ke arah Momo. Ichigo melirik Rukia. Rukia sedang tersenyum bersama Momo.

_Itu kemauannya Rukia, Ichigo! Kau harus membiarkannya. _Pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo berdiri dan langsung berjalan mendahului Rukia dan Momo. Rukia menatap punggung Ichigo yang berjalan mendahuluinya dan menghela napas.

_Maafkan aku, Ichigo..._

-o-

Ichigo terus berjalan mendahului teman-temannya tanpa memandang sekitarnya. Alisnya ditekukkan. Membuat para fans girlnya berdecak kagum ke arah Ichigo.

"Kyaaa... Ada Kurosaki-senpai~" teriak para fans girlnya.

Ichigo yang mood-nya sedang bete langsung mempercepat jalannya. Orihime mengejarnya.

"Kurosaki-kun! Tunggu!"

Orihime berlari ke arah Ichigo yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dadanya yang berguncang-guncang menjadi 'tontonan gratis' bagi anak laki-laki *plakk*. Ketika Orihime hampir berhasil sampai, kakinya kepleset dan mengakibatkannya jatuh.

Dengan sigap Ichigo menaruh tangannya di bawah punggung Orihime dan menyebabkan posisi mereka seperti sedang berdansa. Para penonton di situ pada 'aahhhh'. Muka Orihime bersemu merah melihat Ichigo benar-benar di depan mukanya.

Rukia dan Momo yang sedang berbincang-bincang segera menyusul dari belakang. Dan secara tidak sengaja, Rukia melihat posisi Ichigo dan Orihime. Rukia dan Momo pun menghentikan langkahnya. Momo yang tahu tentang 'itu' hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya Rukia melihat ke tangan Ichigo yang berada di bawah punggung Orihime. Pandangannya kembali menyusuri ke atas dan secara tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ichigo sangat terkejut melihat Rukia dan segera melepaskan Orihime. Orihime terkejut melihat Rukia dan hanya berani melihat ke lantai. Semuanya terdiam di posisi masing-masing. Rukia terdiam di situ dan tidak bergeming sama sekali sementara Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia.

Hati Rukia sangat sakit saat melihat kejadian itu. Dadanya sesak dan air matanya ingin turun sekarang juga tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Ichigo melihat air matanya. Jika Ichigo melihatnya itu akan menandakan bahwa dia cemburu dan berarti ia menyukai Ichigo. Ia tak bisa seperti ini. Kasihan Orihime pikirnya. Tapi kenapa dadanya sangat sesak? Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa Rukia memandangnya seperti itu? Tatapannya seakan-akan dia adalah kekasih Ichigo yang melihat Ichigo bersama perempuan lain. Tapi kan Rukia tadi bilang mereka hanya teman tapi kenapa tatapannya seperti itu? Hei! Jangan-jangan... Rukia tadi... Mudah-mudahan tebakannya ini benar.

"Rukia-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eeh? Ah... Tidakk... aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita jalan."

Rukia menutup mata sejenak dan segera memalingkan muka dari Ichigo. Mengambil napas yang dalam. Rukia kembali berjalan tapi belum 10 langkah mereka berjalan, langkah mereka kembali terhenti karena Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia.

"He-HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Rukia.

"Diam! Ikuti saja aku!" jawab Ichigo.

-o-

Orihime masih terdiam di situ. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia baru tahu setelah melihat Rukia dan Ichigo. Dia baru tahu kalau Rukia menyukai Ichigo dan sebaliknya. Tapi dia tak akan menyerah.

-o-

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Rukia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tidak bisa.

"DIAM!"

Pegangan Ichigo di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat. Ichigo terus menyeretnya tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memperhatikan mereka. Ichigo menyeretnya ke halaman belakang yang sepi. Mereka berhenti di sana.

"Apa maksudmu menarikku ke sini, Jeruk?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia. Matanya memandang gadis berambut hitam ini.

"Kenapa apanya?" Rukia mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu tadi?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ichigo."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Argh! Sudahlah... lupakan saja tadi."

Ichigo merasa kesal dengan Rukia. Kenapa Rukia seperti pura-pura tidak tahu? Ah, sudahlah mungkin perasaan Ichigo salah.

_Maaf Ichigo... _

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Hei.. Ichigo.. Ayo masuk nanti kita telat.." panggil Rukia.

"Hah? Ah iya benar juga..."

"Dasar baka! Ichigo baka!"

"Berisik, midget!"

"Kepala jeruk!"

"Cebol!"

Ya... mereka kembali menjadi Ichigo dan Rukia yang biasa yang selalu bertengkar. Sambil berjalan, ejekan mereka terus menggema di koridor kelas. Walaupun begitu mereka merasa senang dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Dan walaupun mereka sering mengejek, di hati mereka sudah tersimpan sebuah rasa yang ingin mereka ungkapkan dari dulu.

-o-

_Pulang sekolah..._

Rukia termenung di tempat duduknya. Dia memandang keadaan di luar dan mendung. Rukia menghela napas. Dia tak tahu apakah dia harus menjalankan rencana ini. Sanggupkah ia menerima kenyataan ini?

_Flashback_

Rukia menemukan secarik kelas di laci mejanya. Dia pun membuka lipatan kertas itu. Matanya melebar ketika menemukan siapa pengirim kertas tersebut.

_Kuchiki-san! _

_Kau masih ingat kan kalau kau mau membantuku? Nah, hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, tolong bilang Kurosaki-kun untuk menunggu di taman belakang sekolah._

_Tolong ya, Kuchiki-san!_

_Inoue_

_End of Flashback_

Dia bingung. Apakah dia sudah membuat keputusan yang benar? Rukia memendamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Hey, Rukia..." panggil Ichigo. Tetapi Rukia tidak bergeming.

Melihat Rukia masih tidak bergerak, Ichigo menunduk dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyenggol pundak Rukia. "Hey, Rukia!"

Rukia tersentak. Dia hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati bahwa muka Ichigo dengannya sudah terlalu dekat. Mukanya menjadi memerah karena hal itu. Tetapi begitu mengingat tentang rencana Orihime... Hatinya menjadi sakit. Sangat sakit.

_**Apalah arti cinta, bila aku tak bisa**_

_**Memilikimu**_

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"A-aku..." Rukia memalingkan mukanya. Berusaha mancari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyuruh Ichigo menunggu di halaman belakang sesuai rencana.

Ichigo kembali berdiri dan mengangkat tasnya.

"Hey, di luar sudah mendung. Kita bisa kehujanan."

"Ah.. iya iya.." Rukia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya.

Ichigo berjalan ke luar kelas diikuti Rukia dari belakang yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Rukia terus mengamati punggung Ichigo yang mulai semakin cepat jalannya. Bisakah dia melupakan perasaannya terhadap Ichigo?

_**Apalah arti cinta, bila pada akhirnya **_

_**Takkan menyatu**_

Melihat Ichigo yang semakin menjauh, Rukia mengejarnya.

"Ichigo!"

"Hmm?" Ichigo menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh ke Rukia.

"Aku ketinggalan buku di kelas, kau duluan saja ya.. atau kalau kau mau menunggu tunggu di halaman belakang saja ya..."

"Yaahh.. baiklah.."

_**Sesulit inikah jalan takdirku**_

_**Yang tak inginkan kita bahagia**_

Rukia diam-diam mengikuti Ichigo untuk memastikan Ichigo sudah menunggu di halaman belakang. Setelah memastikan hal tersebut, Rukia berjalan agak menjauh dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Rukia meraih ponselnya dan segera mengirim pesan.

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Inoue-san, Ichigo sudah menunggu di halaman belakang._

Hatinya bimbang apakah ia harus menekan tombol send atau tidak. Hatinya sangat sakit. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes di layar ponselnya. Dengan berat hati, ia menekan tombol send dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi mukanya yang cantik itu.

*GROARR* (Sound fx: Petir)

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Rukia" gumam Rukia sambil menangis.

_**Bila aku tak berujung denganmu**_

_**Biarkan kisah ini kukenang selamanya**_

Hujan pun turun dengan deras. Tetapi Rukia masih berdiri di situ. Rukia masih menangis. Membiarkan semua perasaannya keluar. Rukia menutup mulutnya. Dia takut kalau ketahuan. Rukia kembali mengingat saat-saat indahnya bersama Ichigo.

_**Tuhan tolong buang rasa cintaku**_

_**Jika tak kau izinkan aku bersamanya**_

Rukia berusaha untuk berhenti menangis. Dia melihat ke arah Ichigo yang mulai bosan menunggu. Air matanya masih mengalir tanpa seizinnya. Ingin sekali dia datang ke sana dan mengajak Ichigo pulang. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Orihime tengah berjalan ke arah halaman belakang. Rukia dapat mengatakan kalau Orihime sangat senang. Terlihat dari sorot matanya. Matanya bersinar-sinar dan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

_**Inilah saatnya...**_

_**Aku harus melepaskan dirimu**_

Rukia melihat Orihime sudah beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke tempat Ichigo duduk. Di sinilah saat-saat yang dibencinya. Di saat inilah dia harus melepaskan Ichigo. Rukia tak sanggup melihatnya. Rukia berlari menembus hujan deras. Berlari ke sembarang arah untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kebodohan dirinya.

-o-

Ichigo melihat jam di ponselnya. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu dan Rukia belum juga datang. Hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Ichigo segera berdiri mengambil tasnya dan memutuskan untuk mencari Rukia. Lalu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hey, Rukia. Kau tahu berapa lama ak-" Ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena bukan Rukia yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lho? Inoue? Sedang apa kau disini? Kau lihat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san? Tadi aku lihat dia sudah pulang duluan.." bohong Orihime.

"Benarkah? Dasar midget! Awas saja!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.."

-o-

Rukia berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Baju seragamnya sudah basah. Air matanya masih mengalir deras sama derasnya dengan hujan yang turun. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ternyata ini di taman rahasia dekat danau, tempat yang selalu Rukia kunjungi dikala masalah menimpanya. Tempat ini hanya Rukia dan Ichigo yang tahu.

Sekali lagi nama Ichigo kembali teringat di benak Rukia. Rukia berjalan ke dekat pohon dan duduk di akarnya. Rukia meraih ponselnya dan melihat 3 missed call dari Hisana. Rukia mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya.

-o-

"Hm.. bisa cepat?"

"Aku... aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Orihime. Ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Orihime tentang isi hatinya selama ini.

"Inoue... maaf... Sungguh maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa.. Sebenarnya.. aku sudah menyukai orang lain..."

"Dan orang itu adalah Kuchiki-san. Iya kan?"

"..."

Rupanya dugaan Orihime benar. Ichigo menyukai Rukia dan Rukia juga menyukai Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam. Rupanya Orihime sudah mengetahui semuanya, pikir Ichigo.

_**Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi ho mita no**_

_**Isshyun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ichigo bergetar. Ichigo mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Halo, ini Ichigo?" terdengar suara wanita dari seberang sana.

"Ya, kak Hisana. Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang bersama Rukia?"

"Rukia? Tidak. Dia tidak bersamaku. Bukankah dia sudah pulang duluan?"

"Tidak, dia belum pulang daritadi."

"Mungkin dia main ke rumah Momo."

"Tidak, tadi aku sudah menelepon Momo tapi Rukia tidak ada disana."

"Telpon saja ponselnya."

"Sudah tapi tidak diangkat. Aku sudah 3 kali menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat. Malah ponselnya tidak aktif sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bisakah kau datang ke sini, Ichigo? Aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga rumah karena aku mau berangkat ke luar kota. Jika Rukia sudah pulang, tolong jelaskan padanya."

"Ah, ok. Baiklah."

Ichigo menutup ponselnya. Hatinya gusar setelah mendengar Rukia tidak ada di rumah. Dia langsung lari menerobos hujan tanpa memperdulikan Orihime yang sedari tadi hampir menangis.

-o-

Ichigo sudah sampai di rumah Rukia dan langsung diberi kunci rumah oleh Hisana. Hisana sangat terburu-buru rupanya. Sebelum Ichigo dapat berkomentar, Hisana sudah langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Ichigo yang terbengong-bengong.

_Sepertinya aku akan menunggu Rukia di sini, _pikir Ichigo.

-o-

_2 jam kemudian.._

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan hujan masih turun dengan deras. Batang hidung Rukia masih belum muncul juga

.

_Kemana Rukia? Sudah malam begini. Kenapa dia belum pulang? _Batin Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo memutuskan untuk menunggu Rukia di teras.

-o-

Rukia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya masih terduduk di akar pohon tadi. Rupanya ia tertidur tadi. Sekelilingnya sudah gelap gulita dan hujan masih turun. Ruka mencoba untuk bangun. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Rukia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

-o-

Ichigo memperhatikan dari jauh ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sulit untuk melihatnya karena hujan masih deras saat itu. Lama-lama semakin mendekat dan orang itu adalah... Rukia?

Rukia memperhatikan dari jauh kalau ada seseorang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya. Susah untuk melihat dengan kepala yang pusing. Semakin mendekat... hanya warna orange yang dapat dia lihat. Rukia tidak tahu apakah dia berhalusinasi atau tidak. Tetapi di lubuk hatinya, Rukia berharap orang itu adalah Ichigo.

Rukia sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan basah kuyup dan segera memperhatikan seseorang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Dengan kepala yang pusing, Rukia memperhatikan dari atas ke bawah. Rambut orange dan mata musim gugur. Terlintas di benaknya nama Ichigo. Nama dari seseorang yang ia inginkan untuk selalu bersamanya dari dulu. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Rukia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kepalanya berat.

"Hey, Rukia! Kemana saja kau in-"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena Rukia ambruk di hadapannya. Dengan sigap, Ichigo langsung menangkap Rukia di tangannya.

_Badannya dingin sekali__, _pikir Ichigo. Ichigo langsung mengangkat Rukia dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

Di pelukan Ichigo, dalam keadaan pingsan, Rukia mengigau.

_"Maafkan aku, Ichigo..."_

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga, eh belum sih... hehehe... tadinya mau bikin one-shot tapi ternyata idenya kepanjangan jadinya ane bikin two-shot. Mudah-mudahan feelnya dapet ya.. maklum fic pertama yang romantis kayak gini :P

Mengenai fanfic yang "Jadi Cowok?" dan "Lebaran ala Bleach", reviewnya banyakin dong. Kalau reviewnya banyak kan author jadi semangat buat nulis cerita. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya yang gak jelas ini dan jangan lupa buat review...

NB: Lagu yang dipakai author adalah: Aku dan Dirimu dari Ari Lasso ft. BCL dan Apalah Arti Cinta dari She


	2. Chapter 2

Just Friend

-o-

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Rukia! Kemana saja kau in-"_

_Ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena Rukia ambruk di hadapannya. Dengan sigap, Ichigo langsung menangkap Rukia di tangannya._

Badannya dingin sekali_, pikir Ichigo. Ichigo langsung mengangkat Rukia dan membawanya ke dalam rumah._

_Di pelukan Ichigo, dalam keadaan pingsan, Rukia mengigau._

_"Maafkan aku, Ichigo..."_

_End of Flashback_

-o-

Ichigo langsung membawa Rukia ke kamarnya sambil berlari. Ichigo sangat panik, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh Rukia di tempat tidur. Lalu instingnya dengan cepat menyuruh mengecek suhu tubuh Rukia. Ia memegang tangan Rukia, dingin sekali. Lalu dahinya, dahinya tidak terlalu dingin. Ichigo segera bergerak mengambil baju Rukia yang kering untuk mengganti baju Rukia yang basah.

(Author skip aja pas ganti bajunya yak *plakk*)

Setelah selesai, Ichigo menyelimuti Rukia dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia memperhatikan kondisi Rukia yang tengah tidak sadar. Ichigo menemukan hp Rukia di genggaman tangan Rukia. Ia mengambil hp Rukia dan menghidupkannya. 3 _missed calls_ tertera di layar hpnya dan 1 _message_? Ichigo berinisiatif untuk membuka pesan itu, siapa tahu itu hal yang penting.

Ditekannya tombol _open_ dan segera dibacanya pesan itu. Mata Ichigo membulat dan membesar. Ichigo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya sekarang.

_To:__ Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Kuchiki-san, terima kasih sudah membantuku dan sudah memberikan Kurosaki-kun kepadaku. Aku tahu kau juga menyukai Kurosaki-kun tapi maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Gomenasai..._

Ichigo tidak tahu rasanya bernafas lagi sekarang. Tarik... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan... Apa maksudnya ini? Apa maksudnya dengan 'memberikan Kurosaki-kun kepadaku'? Dan terlebih lagi, 'aku tahu kau menyukai Kurosaki-kun'? Apa maksudnya dari semua ini? Ichigo kembali membuka folder _sent_ dan membaca pesan terakhir Rukia.

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Inoue-san, Ichigo sudah menunggu di halaman belakang._

Ia sudah menunggu di halaman belakang? Apa maksudnya ini? Tiba-tiba perkataan Rukia terlintas di pikirannya.

_"Aku ketinggalan buku di kelas, kau duluan saja ya.. atau kalau kau mau menunggu tunggu di halaman belakang saja ya..."_

Nafasnya berat. Ichigo baru menyadarinya. Ternyata, Rukia sudah merencanakannya. Ia sudah membantu Inoue untuk mencomblangkan dirinya. Mengapa Rukia melakukan hal ini? Kenapa ia melakukannya jika ia menyukai Ichigo? Rasa bingung bercampur amarah bergemuruh di hati Ichigo.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Rukia... Benar-benar bodoh.." Ichigo bergumam.

Seolah-olah bisa mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi, Rukia menggumam.

"..Go..men... Ichi..go..."

Kata-kata Rukia membuat Ichigo sedikit tertegun. Dipandangnya Rukia dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Ichigo mengelus pipi Rukia dengan ibu jarinya. Ichigo mendekatkan mulutnya ke dahi Rukia dan dikecupnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia... Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan perasaanmu..." ucap Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia erat.

-o-

Rukia terbangun dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya. Memorinya mencoba berputar untuk mengingatkan kejadian apa yang telah terjadi, tapi hasilya nihil. Rukia mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Ia sudah berada di kamarnya rupanya. Rukia tidak mengingat banyak, ia hanya ingat kalau ia melihat Ichigo di teras rumahnya dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ia merasakan kehangatan di kepalanya dan rupanya ada kain kompres di dahinya.

Rukia berpikir kalau mungkin Ichigo sudah pulang. Lalu ia menurunkan selimutnya dan perlahan menapakkan kakinya yang putih mulus ke lantai. Rukia membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Kepalanya masih agak pusing. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung untuk mengambil gelas. Saat ia menuju ke ruang tengah, ia melihat ada seseorang yang tidur di sofa. Rukia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena di sana sangat gelap.

Ia mencoba untuk berjalan lebih dekat dan ketika ia melihat orang itu...

PRANG!

Gelas yang Rukia bawa terjatuh ke lantai. Orang yang tidur di sofa itu pun langsung duduk terbangun karena mendengar suara pecahan gelas.

"Ru-Rukia! A-ada apa?"

Karena sudah gelap, mata hazel Ichigo dibuka lebar-lebar. Mata hazel bertemu dengan mata violet.

"I-Ichigo?"

Rukia tidak percaya kalau Ichigo masih di sana.

_Kenapa ia masih di sini?Bukankah ia seharusnya bersama... __Inou?_

DEG!

Ingatannya tentang Orihime membuat hati Rukia seakan-akan ditusuk. Ia masih belum bisa membayangkan bahkan mengingat kalau Ichigo dan Inoue bersama. Ia belum sanggup untuk melihat Ichigo sekarang. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan membersihkan serpihan gelas kaca yang pecah.

"Hey Rukia! Tunggu dulu, masih gelap! Tanganmu bisa terluka!"

Namun, Rukia tidak menghiraukannya. Sampai-sampai...

"OUW!" pekik Rukia saat jarinya tidak sengaja tergores pecahan tersebut sehingga terluka.

Mendengar pekikan Rukia, Ichigo langsung melompat dari sofa dan menghidupkan lampu. Ketika lampu sudah hidup, yang dilihatnya adalah Rukia yang tengah bersimpuh sambil memegang jarinya yang berdarah. Melihat darah Rukia, Ichigo langsung panik.

"Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo berlari menghampiri Rukia.

"Uhh.. Aku baik-baik sa-"

Ucapan Rukia terhenti karena Ichigo. Ia memasukkan jari Rukia yang berdarah ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap darahnya supaya berhenti.

"I-Ichigo!"

Rukia mencoba untuk menarik tangannya namun cengkraman Ichigo terlalu kuat. Rukia tidak sanggup untuk melawan. Ichigo terus menghisap darah Rukia sampai ia rasa darah sudah tidak mengalir dari lukanya. Rukia hanya bisa memandangi laki-laki ini dengan tatapan sendu.

"Nah, sudah.." katanya sambil melepaskan tangan Rukia.

Ichigo menyusupkan tangannya di bawah lutut Rukia dan menggendongnya bridal-style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssshhh... Kepalamu pasti masih pusing, nanti kau bisa terluka lagi.." kata Ichigo sambil membawa Rukia ke kamarnya.

Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia di tempat tidurnya dan mencari kotak P3K. Ia segera meraih hansaplast. Rukia memandanginya dengan tatapan sayu. Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia dan segera meraih tangan Rukia yang terluka. Dibalutnya jari yang terluka itu dengan hansaplast.

Kini mereka berdua terdiam. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ichigo menatapi Rukia dalam kebisuan. Ia bingung harus bicara apa. Seakan-akan sudah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Mereka seakan-akan baru berkenalan, padahal mereka sudah berteman dari SD.

Rukia menarik tangannya dari Ichigo, ia sangat malu. Ichigo baru menyadari kalau daritadi ia terus memegangi tangan Rukia. Karena gugup, Ichigo berdiri membelakangi Rukia.

_Deg... deg.._

"Mana... Kak Hisana?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Dia sedang ke luar kota, ada urusan katanya."

"Ohh.. lalu...kenapa kau masih di sini? Nanti keluargamu khawatir."

"Aku disuruh menjagamu oleh Kak Hisana. Aku sudah mengabari ayahku kalau aku menginap disini."

"Ooohh..."

"...Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Apakah kau tidak suka aku berada di sini?"

"Ahh... tidak kok.. Hanya saja.."

"Apakah kau mengharapkanku sedang bersama Inoue sekarang...?" Ichigo memutar badannya dan kembali menatap Rukia.

JDGERR *suara petir*

"..."

"Tadi kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu dari tadi..."

GLEK

Muka Rukia langsung pucat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Otaknya terus berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat sementara tangannya terus mencengkeram ujung bajunya erat. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Mata violet dan hazel bertemu.

Rukia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "A-ano, ta-tadi.. a-aku mengambil barang di kelas lalu aku pergi ke rumah Mom-"

"Tadi sudah ku telpon Momo dan ia bilang kalau ia tidak melihatmu sejak pulang sekolah." Jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Ahh! Aku bukan ke rumah Momo tadi tapi ke rumah Tatsuki.." Rukia mencoba mengelak lagi.

"Pfft." Ichigo menertawakan Rukia dengan hidungnya. "Tatsuki tidak bertemu denganmu kok. Ia kan sedang ada pertandingan."

"..." Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Alasannya sudah habis sekarang.

"Mau kau sebutkan semua nama teman kita pun tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menelepon semuanya kok. Mereka semua tidak melihatmu sejak pulang sekolah."

"..."

"Ohh... aku tau! Apakah salah satu dari teman kita... ada yang bekerja sama denganmu?"

Tangan Rukia sudah memutih karena terlalu kuat mencengkeram bajunya. Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia dan berjongkok di depannya. "Sebaiknya kau jujur saja, nona.. Kuchiki."

"..." Rukia masih terdiam tanpa kata. Ia sudah kalah telak.

Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih hp Rukia. Ia melempar hp Rukia tepat di pangkuannya.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

Rukia meraih hpnya dan membaca pesan di dalamnya. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang harus digunakan untuk mengelak.

"I-ini..." Tangan Rukia bergetar.

"Hmm?"

"I-Ichigo... ini.. bukan apa-apa... I-ini hanya..." Rukia mencoba untuk tidak bertemu mata dengan Ichigo.

"Hanya apa?"

"..."

"Hanya permainankah maksudmu? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa maksudnya Inoue bahwa kau menyerahkan diriku kepadanya hah?" Tangan Ichigo mencengkeram erat pundak Rukia.

"I-ichigo.. Ak-aku..." Perlahan, air mata mulai menggenang di mata violet gadis itu.

"Alasan apa lagi yang mau kau pakai, Rukia! Kau sudah tidak punya alasan lagi." Ucap Ichigo dingin.

"INI SEMUA DEMI INOUE!" Rukia berteriak dan meninju dada Ichigo. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya membasahi paras cantiknya itu. Ichigo tidak percaya kalau Rukia menangis. "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sambil memukul-mukul dada Ichigo lagi. Ichigo membiarkan Rukia memukul-mukul dadanya.

"..Apakah kau tidak tahu hal itu?" kata Rukia sambil terus menangis.

Ichigo langsung menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. "...Rukia... kau ini benar-benar bodoh...!"

"Apakah jika kau membantu Inoue masalahya akan selesai? Tidak!"

"T-tapi-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang lain. Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan Inoue banyak laki-laki lain yang menyukainya." Ichigo meraih wajah Rukia. "..yang aku pedulikan hanyalah... kamu.. Rukia.."

Rukia menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Ichigo. Ditatapnya mata musim gugur itu yang selalu membuatnya luluh. Ichigo meraih tangannya dan dihapusnya air mata Rukia dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan... Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Nafas Ichigo yang keluar dari mulutnya menggelitik kulit Rukia. Rukia memejamkan matanya, menunggu tindakan Ichigo selanjutnya. Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan perlahan... bibir mereka bertemu.

Jantung Rukia semakin berdebar kencang saat bibir mereka bertemu. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Rukia dapat menebaknya karena ia dapat merasakan jantung Ichigo yang berdebar kencang.

Ichigo memegang bagian belakang leher Rukia dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka sudah mulai lebih berani dan dalam. Walaupun Rukia masih sedikit ragu-ragu dengan tindakan Ichigo tetapi ia tidak mau untuk berhenti. Ia masih ingin merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Ichigo. Melihat respon Rukia yang tidak menolak, Ichigo menjadi lebih berani.

Ia menaruh tangannya yang satu lagi di pinggang Rukia dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Kini Rukia sedikit-sedikit mulai membalas ciuman Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan kembali menciumi Rukia dengan lebih nafsu lagi. Bibir keduanya berpagutan penuh dengan emosi yang tidak dapat dibendung. Cinta, kebahagiaan, semuanya bercampur aduk di dalam ciuman mereka.

Rukia mendesah saat tangan Ichigo mulai bergerilya di bagian tubuhnya. Tangannya sendiri memeluk leher Ichigo. Karena pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis, Ichigo mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ichigo menempelkan dahinya dengan Rukia. Wajah Rukia merona merah saat ia menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Ichigo.

Ichigo menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Rukia dan memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Aroma strawberry yang terpancar dari rambut Rukia diresapinya. Ichigo merasa lega karena akhirnya ia dapat mengatakan perasaannya selama ini begitu juga dengan Rukia.

Ichigo mulai menciumi leher Rukia. Ditelusurinya leher putih yang jenjang itu dengan bibirnya. Rukia merasa geli saat rambut Ichigo menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"I-Ichigo..."

"Ssstt... percayalah padaku.."

Ichigo kembali menciumi leher Rukia. Ia mulai menggigit-gigit kecil lehernya Rukia dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas merah. Rukia mendesah. Ichigo mendorong Rukia di tempat tidur dan membaringkannya.

Ichigo merangkak ke atas tubuh Rukia, tangannya menumpu badannya agar tidak menimpa Rukia. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan sedikit kecemasan. Ichigo mengelus pipi Rukia dan berkata, "Jangan takut... percayalah padaku..." Rukia memegang tangan Ichigo yang sedang mengelus pipinya. Dengan itu, Ichigo kembali melanjutkan penulusurannya di tubuh Rukia.

Rukia mulai membalas setiap ciuman yang Ichigo berikan padanya. Tangannya juga mulai mengelus dada, leher, dan rambut Ichigo. Ichigo juga tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Rukia. Semuanya dilakukan dengan penuh nafsu, kebahagiaan, dan... _cinta_. Saat sesuatu yang awalnya sederhana dan lugu mulai dipengaruhi oleh hasrat untuk saling memiliki.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Ichigo yang tengah memeluk Rukia di sampingnya tersenyum bangga. Rukia adalah miliknya selamanya.

-o-

Di tengah kegelapan malam, Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Memorinya berputar, mencoba mengingatkan Ichigo kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Rukia. Rukia adalah miliknya. Tubuhnya masih lengket karena keringat yang dihasilkan oleh 'aktivitas' yang dilakukan mereka berdua tadi. Ichigo hanya mengenakan boxernya.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

Ichigo dapat mendengarkan suara nafas teratur yang keluar dari tubuh yang berada di sampingnya. Mendengarnya saja ia sangat bahagia. Bahkan hanya nendengarkan suara nafas itu, ia bisa terjaga sampai pagi. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapatkan kalau Rukia -yang sudah berpakaian lengkap- tengah memeluk guling yang tepat di antara mereka berdua, bukan dirinya.

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

Ichigo sedikit kecewa dengan Rukia karena memeluk guling bukan dirinya tetapi rasa kecewanya hilang saat ia melihat ekspresi yang ada di depannya. Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah imut Rukia yang sedang tertidur. Pipinya digembungkan seperti anak kecil.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

Ichigo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia sedikit pun. Ia seakan-akan terhipnotis hanya melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang tertidur. Disentuhnya wajah Rukia dengan sangat hati-hati dan mengelusnya lembut. Kulit Rukia sangatlah halus, bahkan lebih halus dari kain sutra terhalus yang ada di dunia.

_When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Rukia seakan menikmati elusan Ichigo di pipinya. Ia tersenyum di dalam tidurnya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo tambah tersenyum lagi. Setiap momen yang ia habiskan bersama Rukia merupakan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ichigo tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah Rukia saat tidur. Ia tidak mau kehilangan satu momen bersama Rukia dalam hidupnya. Walaupun ia tertidur dan bermimpi tentang Rukia, ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia tetap akan merindukan Rukia.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ichigo menyingkirkan guling yang ada di pelukan Rukia dan menaruh kepala Rukia di atas lengannya. Tangan yang satunya lagi melingkar manis di pinggang Rukia.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating_

Rukia merapatkan lagi tubuhnya ke tubuh Ichigo. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada Ichigo dan tangannya ia lingkarkan di sekitar dada Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat aksi Rukia. Kini Ichigo dapat merasakan detak jantung Rukia.

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Ichigo menebak-nebak mimpi apa yang sedang Rukia alami. Apakah tentang dirinya? Atau tentang anak mereka nanti? Hanya Rukia saja yang tahu.

_And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

Ichigo mendekatkan mulutnya dan mencium kelopak mata Rukia yang tertutup. Ia bahagiakarena sekarang mereka sudah bersatu. Mereka bukanlah lagi teman. Mereka sudah terikat secara batin. Mereka sudah lebih dari teman. Dan Ichigo tidak akan pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk berpaling dari Rukia.

-o-

Sinar fajar pagi mulai mengintip-intip memasuki kamar Rukia melalui jendela. Rukia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Masih gelap. Rukia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi terhalang oleh sesuatu.

Rukia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia berada di atas tubuh seorang pemuda. Rukia dapat merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu. Detaknya begitu pelan dan sangat menenangkan.

Tangannya dengan kuat melingkari pinggangnya. Betul-betul melindungi. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan.. tampaklah wajah pemuda itu. Benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sering ia lihat setiap hari.

Alisnya tidak dikerutkan seperti biasa. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Melihatnya tidur sangat memberi kedamaian di hati Rukia. Rukia menelusuri alisnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang tidak terluka. Lalu perlahan ke hidungnya yang mancung dan sampai ke dadanya.

Rukia memandangi dada pemuda tersebut. Tepat di sebelah kiri, jantung pemuda itu berada. Rukia terus menatapi dada itu. Betapa nyamannya berada di situ.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangi dadaku seperti itu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Membuyarkan pikiran Rukia yang sudah mengarah ke-

"I-Ichigo! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku tidak percaya, ternyata Kuchiki Rukia adalah orang yang mesum. Skandal terbesar... ckckck.."

BLETAKK

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, rambutmu akan botak!" ancam Rukia.

"Aduh... sakit.. Aku kan cuma bercanda.. Maafkan aku." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Huh!" Rukia membuang mukanya dan pura-pura cemberut.

"Hey Rukia..."

"..."

"Rukia..."

Rukia masih tidak bergeming. Tiba-tiba pikiran jahil terlintas di otak Ichigo dan Ichigo pun menyeringai. Ichigo langsung menggelitik pinggang Rukia, yang Ichigo tahu urat gelinya sangat sensitive di sini.

"Ahahaha.. ahhhh gelliii... stop aaahhhh... hahahaha... stop Ichiigoo..." Rukia tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya.

"Aku tidak akan stop sampai kau memaafkanku, midget!"

-o-

Mereka masih terbaring di kasur yang sama dan di posisi yang sama. Ichigo menyender di kepala tempat tidur sambil mengelus rambut Rukia yang berada di pelukannya sementara Rukia membuat lingkaran di dada Ichigo.

"Ichigo..."

"Hmm?"

"Jadi.. sekarang apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah.. maksudku.. apa selanjutnya? Kau tahu.. tentang kita..?"

"Kita? Tentu saja sekarang kita pacaran. Mulai sekarang di menit ini juga di detik ini. Kuchiki Rukia adalah milik Kurosaki Ichigo se-la-ma-nya."

Ichigo mulai menunjukkan sifat possessive-nya. Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu kau milik siapa? Mentang-mentang aku hanya milikmu sedangkan dirimu tidak ada yang punya. Oh jadi begitu ya.." Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencibir. Bibirnya dimajukan sedikit.

"Tentu saja aku ada yang punya. Aku adalah milikmu. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah milik Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kau ini.. kita tidak tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.." Rukia melihat ke arah lain.

"Oleh karena itu.. aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu selamanya, Rukia." Ichigo menyentuh dagu Rukia dan melihat ke matanya dalam. "Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, itu tidak akan pernah memisahkan kita... Aku akan terus menjagamu selamanya.."

Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan keseriusan Ichigo kali ini. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Ichigo mengecup dahi Rukia sebagai tanda bahwa ia serius. Rukia tertawa geli.

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Hey! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ahh tidak.. aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seseorang yang gombal."

"Ini bukan rayuan gombal tau.. Ini adalah sebuah janji.."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ya benar.. janji kita berdua..." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan merapatkan jari-jarinya ke jari Rukia. Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Rukia sedikit terhipnotis melihat senyuman Ichigo. Ichigo menatapi Rukia dalam. Mereka saling bertatapan sekarang. Di balik tatapan mereka, masing-masing dari mereka tahu seberapa dalam cinta mereka ke satu sama lain.

Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo dan memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan bibirnya untuk menempel di bibir Ichigo. Ichigo yang agak terkejut dengan tindakan Rukia tersenyum dan membiarkan Rukia yang mengontrol sepenuhnya. Rukia meraih leher Ichigo dan menciumnya lagi lebih dalam. Giginya mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo mengeluarkan desahan dan mulai untuk berpatisipasi di dalam ciuman mereka. Ichigo memaksa Rukia untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Rukia mendesah dan meremas-remas rambut Ichigo. Lidah mereka saling bermain satu sama lain. Bertukar saliva sehingga saliva mereka menyatu.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik Rukia lebih erat lagi di pelukannya. Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia masih mengantuk. Mereka berdua menguap. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur lagi.

"Selamat tidur, Rukia.. Mimpi indah."

"Ya, selamat tidur Ichigo.." Rukia balas memeluk Ichigo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Ichigo.

Mereka pun segera tertidur pulas. Dan pada saat mereka terbangun nanti, masa depan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan telah menanti mereka.

THE END

Akhirnya... selesai juga... yeyeyeyey... *joget Inul*

Yah walaupun tidak sepanjang chapter pertamanya tapi lumayan lah.. ya gak? Beban author berkurang satu dan tinggal "Lebaran ala Bleach", "Jadi Cowok?", "Shattered Heart" ama "The Accident" yg tinggal ditamatin. Tapi masih panjang boo... Oh ya ada one shot juga yang sequelnya dari "Sekali Ini Saja". Jadi mohon ditunggu ya senpai-senpai, om, tante, adek, kakak, semuanya... Kalau masih kurang dapet feelnya, bisa ceritakan di review nanti author edit lagi, ok?

Mengenai cerita yang "Jadi Cowok?" banyakin lagi reviewnya biar author semangat bikinnya di tengah ujian ini. *author bandel*

Ok balasan untuk review di chap sebelumnya

**Wi3nter: **Terima kasih sudah mereview

**Hikari Shiroi Tsuki: **Itu ost nya anime Bleach yg ke… brp ya? Pokoknya judulnya Houki Boshi by Younha. Terima kasih sudah mereview

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **Kalau Inoue diterima, berarti bukan author yg buat, HIDUP ICHIRUKI! Thanks for review

**Ruki1415: **Thanks for review

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ: **Thanks for review

**: **Author juga gak tega kalo Ruki nangis tapi supaya dramatis gitu *ditampol Ruki* Thanks for review..

Semuanya terima kasih sudah mau mereview, author ucapkan terima kasih. Semoga nilainya bagus-bagus, doain author juga ya.. Trus jangan lupa mereview lagi dan review semua cerita author, klo gak.. *ngasah pisau*

Pokoknya REVIEW!


End file.
